Don't cry shrimp
by approvesport
Summary: What if THAT happened... how would she handle it... how would she ...cope?
1. Don't cry shrimp

I know, I know, continue with the main story and don't get cough up in sidetracks… but, I've been listening to MOA – don't cry (cover of 2NE1s song with the same name) while writing on my main story (Mechanic love) and I just had this vision in my head the whole time.

((AND I JUST HAD TO WRITE IT DOWN!))

So here you get some treats before the release of chapter 3 on mechanic love, just a few hours left..  
I was listening to "It's all coming back to me now" by Celin Dion while I wrote this story

Love you guys /  
Approve

* * *

Don't cry Shrimp

Levy was sitting on the bench in the middle of the park. The darkness of the night was hiding her cheerless face from the rest of the world. How long had she been sitting here? One hour, two, apparently much longer than that…

She sighed and pulled her knees closer to her chest, resting her chin on them. It was Ironical, she, who for the longest time use to fear the darkness, now embraced it whenever she got the chance. It didn't resemble something scary anymore, it was now something she found comfort in… Because it now was the closes thing she had to hi…

She shook her head and looked up at the big old oak, proud and mighty was it standing there in front of her. If she focused her eyes long enough, she could, despise the darkness, still see the scars in the bark after the night that changed her life forever. That night she had met him for the first time…

Levy tightened her grip around her legs, feeling the tears burning in her eyes. The feeling of exhaustion was nagging on her mind, not allowing her to think of him. The pain was still too hard to handle, no matter how long time that had passed. She remembered when the messages had reached her, the feeling of panic and pain hitting her body with such force. Then it was the emptiness that had kept her captive in her bed for weeks. Holding here on the edge the whole time, not fully alive but not letting her go ether… no matter how much she wanted to leave at that time.

A strong wind blew through the park making the leaves dance a beautiful dance for her in the light of the moon. Levy hiccupped, a strong wind that swept in the shadow of the night, it was just like he used to do. The tears started to fall, this reminded her of him too much.

"I'm not strong enough without you.."

The wind finally stopped and Levy felt something light on her shoulder. She turned her head to look and froze when she saw what it was. Her hart started to pound, hard.  
No way …  
A long black feather… Barely a second was it there, and then the wind took it again.  
..Gajeel?

Levy stood up on shaky legs and began laboriously run after the feather, but the darkness swallowed it quickly. She stopped and looked up at the sky. The stars were sparkling and the leaves started to dance around her once more. Tears fell down her rosy cheeks.  
"Gajeel…" she whispered to herself..  
The wind stopped again and Levy heard heavy footstep behind her.  
"I didn't mean to leave yah" a husky voice suddenly spoke  
Levy looked at the man with shock, noo, this was just another dream. But then those strong arms of the man she once loved, took her in to that warm embrace.  
"Gajeel!" Levy cried, holding on to the man as if her life depended on it.  
"I miss you too shrimp, it's too damn boring there without you" He gave her his famous grin before closing in, giving her a kiss filled with love and passion. She responded and tangled her little hands in his mane, just like she used to do. But the kiss didn't last as long as she had hoped for. Gajeel pulled back a bit and rested his head against her.  
He stroked her arms, feeling how cold they were made him sighed.

"Take better care of you self, shrimp"  
she remained quiet.  
"No matter how much I missed you, I don't want to see you there right now, not for a while actually"  
Still not a word from the woman in his arms.

The wind was dragging in his clothes, reminded him that his time was coming to an end. He pulled his woman closer.  
"I'm not coming back, you know that right? My time here is done"  
Levy was shaking, she didn't want to let him go, but deep inside, she knew she had to.

Gajeel tightened his grip around her, burring his nose in her hair to inhale her scent one last time. The most wonderful scent he knew. Levy was crying against his warm chest.

"Listen to me now. D-don't you dare take your life" He told her with a trembling voice  
"I know…. But it's hell being here without you" she weakly answered  
Gajeel took her shoulders and pulled her away a bit, looking deeply in to her eyes  
"You'll be strong from, not just for your own sake anymore " He bent down and kissed her belly  
"But for this one too, promise?"  
"..I promised"

Gajeel stood up and gave her a kiss on her forehead  
"Don't cry shrimp" He tilted his head, capturing her lips one last time  
"I love you, Levy" He mumbled through the kiss  
She stroke his cheeks, salty after the tears. He smiled at her, at them….  
And then he was gone…..

Levy looked up to the sky once more, but this time smiling a bit while placing her hand over her belly  
"We love you to… Gajeel..always"

* * *

Don't know why I wrote this depressing story, but I hope you like it anyway


	2. I won't stop

I wasn't planning on continuing with this one, but I wasn't fully satisfied with it. I wanted something from Gajeels view. Soo If you liked the ending in the first chapter, feel free to skip this one, it's just an alternative.

Review, I would love to hear your thought around this story  
Love/  
Approve

* * *

He was sitting on the bench in the middle of the park. His scarlet red eyes were following a woman with navy blue locks as she was running around in circles, laughing. The woman was chasing a laughing child with similar hair color, but the kids eyes was not chocolate brown as her mothers. They were just as red as the petals on a beautiful rose, easily reveling who the father of this child was.

The man chuckled and leaned back, rested his back on the bench while he continuing to observe the chase. A soft wind tugged at his clothes, making his mod drop.  
"Just a little more..." He pleaded to the wind.. It worked, the wind stopped.  
He sighed and watched as the mother picked up her child, rubbed her nose against the child's nose, making the tiny girl giggle. She stroke away some blue locks from the child's face, observing her mesmerizing red eyes, before gently kissing her little girl on the forehead.  
"Time to go home sweetie"  
"kay, mommy"  
The two of them left the park and he followed them, never letting them out of his sight as they walked through the city.  
The wind started to blow again, harder, but he just scoffed it off. Time had made him able to ignore the winds warnings.

He followed them to a house on the outside of the city. But he didn't enter until the night had fall and the light from the inside of the house was turned off. He knew the way to the little girl's room in his sleep, not that he ever slept these days. The tiny girl was tugged in under the blankets, hugging her soft dragon-toy tight in her sleep. His face expression became softer as he gently sat down on the edge of the bed, placing a kiss on her forehead, just like her mom had done.  
"I'm proud of you kiddo, you're able to make your mother laugh just like she used to do back in the old days"  
He smiled and pulled the blanket over the girls shoulder.  
"Night treasure"

His footsteps now became heavier; this was always the hardest…  
Seeing her..  
She was sleeping in her own bed, tugged under her own blanket…alone.  
He clinched his fist, hating the view in front of him, knowing that he should've been there next to her.

He cupped her cheek, studying her face.  
She was older, more mature… but still…. She was the same as she had been back then. Sweet and caring, the Levy he loved.

"I'm glad you kept your promise, the kid is fucking amazing!"  
He wanted to laugh at his poor attempt to talk to her, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hear him. He stroke her cheek, feeling the anger boil in his chest  
"Don't give up, I'll find a way back. The world cannot deny our longing for each other forever.. It's not even able to stop me from coming here anymore"  
He pulled his finger through her silky blue hair  
"I'm lonely shrimp.. And I'm gonna fight my way back to you, no matter what happens"  
He kissed her forehead,  
"I love you, always will"

Once outside again, he felt the wind dragging in his clothes with much greater force now, obviously angry at him.

"Whine as much as you want, but you can't stop me!"  
He shouted, looking up to the sky and challenging higher sources  
"The world is changing, death is no longer the end of the road!"  
A smile tugged on his lips  
"It's just an obstacle…. That I'm about to solve….."

* * *

Yeah, I'm not sure I like this "part two" because, well.. chapter one's ending was satisfying, this chapter wasn't needed. But I still wanted to write this one..

Aaarrhhhggg... what a pain!

but I still love you guys!


	3. It's not that easy, believe me

If you really liked chapter one, don't continue with the reading!

Alright, so I'm about to go on with this one. Actually, the story is just fine with just chapter one. But my curiosity has been killing me, so now we got a much longer story instead. Before you read any more, I'll have to warn you guys, is not gonna be a pretty one. I sort of feel bad about the characters in this story, there's no way near the cute and funny moments in this one as in my main story "Mechanical love". But if you're fine with that, feel free to continue to with the story.

Don't hate me for this one, hate my twisted imagination -.-

sorry

love, Approve

* * *

Chapter 3  
- It's not that easy, believe me

_Four years earlier…_

"I 'ant going!"  
"pleeazzeee Gajeel! It's Christmas, that's why we have this holiday for!" Levy pleaded her thickheaded boyfriend  
"Never done it before and not in the need of it now"  
"But… but its Christmas!"  
"Look shortie, I don't see anything wrong with spending the holiday just the two of us. Why the hell must we do it with the entire guild?!"  
"Because… Because we have to!"  
"Hmpf.. For being the smartest chick in the guild, you sure know how to sound really stupid"  
"Don't be mean Gajeel, I just want to be there with everybody, with you"  
"Well then Levy, sorry to disappoint you but it not about to happen!"  
"FINE!" She turned her heel and walked out of his apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Once on the other side of the door, she leaned her back against it as she felt the tears making their way down on her face. Why couldn't he just agree and tag along? Why was it so bad to be with everybody form the guild. Her hands trembled as she tried to hide her tears from the rest of the world. His weird behavior lately was killing her, now when she needed him the most.  
She didn't know what to do anymore…

"I just wanted everybody to be there when I told you about it.." Tears flowing faster down her cheeks as she heard her dragon going berserk inside the apartment.

.

.

.  
Gajeel tossed around with the furniture and roared in frustration. It was the third time this week they were arguing about something small and stupid. Third time he lost his temper, third time he heard her cry on the other side of that door. He drove his knuckles right through the wall next to him, leaving behind a big whole.  
"Fuck" he cursed, feeling the anger slip away, leaving him alone with only despair.  
It was getting harder and harder to act normal, to act like nothing had happened. Seeing her crying face, knowing she was crying once again because of him, it all made him sick.  
It had been over a month already, but the thing he had done, was like an open wound in his chest, it always would be.

The truth was, he still didn't know how it happened, how he managed to drink away his sense and his love for her that night. Worst of all, he had no idea what had happened between the time he drank the third beer, and when he wakes up with the unknown woman on top of him. Knowing that it wasn't his shrimp who was sitting astride over his waist at that moment, made him panic and quickly removed himself. He had got dressed and as fast as he could, made his way over to Levys place. The panic incited his heart, got it to beat into unnatural Speed. Anxiety thumped him on the head over and over again, refusing him to escape this sin. Once at her apartment, he run up to her room, finding her nicely tugged in under her blankets. She was sleeping peacefully, oblivious to what he just had done. Gajeels legs could no longer bare his weight as he felt down to his knees in front of her. Sobbing quietly over what he had done.  
"Fuck shrimp… What did I do?..." he whispered, fully aware that she couldn't hear him. He managed to get up, and gently kissed her forehead.  
"Sorry"  
He went over to her desk and wrote a note, telling her that he was away on a work and would be back in a week or two, the was a lie. The truth was, he had been sitting out in the forest for two weeks. Drowning in despair as he waited for the odour of that strange woman to disappear. He couldn't go back until it was gone, knowing the sensitive smell of salamander way too well.

once he was back, the guilt had him almost ignoring the woman he loved, constantly losing his temper, every time she had opened that sweet mouth of hers. And at night, he couldn't find peace to sleep. Gently letting his fingers follow the blue locks on levy's head, over and over again from the evening until early morning. Asking himself the same thing every night "why?"

.

.

He had to tell her, no matter how painful it would be, she deserved to know.  
"Gajeel" a dark voice spoke, driving him back to the real time  
"Something bothering you Gajeel?" A chill made its way down his spine, knowing exactly who that voice belonged to..  
"Ivan" he grumble in answer.  
"I'm disappointed in you Gajeel, to think that you would choose the fairys over us, huh? "  
"Life if full of surprises, old man" he spitted out the words as if they were poisoned.

"It sure is Gajeel, but you see. I saw this tiny blue beauty leaving your apartment just a minute ago"  
Gajeel remained calm in front of the Shikigami, but on the inside, he was terrified.  
_fuck fuck fuck!_

."I would be such a shame to put any marks on that beautiful, silky white skin of hers… don't you think?"  
"What do you want?" Gajeel growled  
"I want you to meet us outside magnolia.. for a little…chat.."  
"Fine.. But stay away from that girl"  
"As long as you obey.. I'll…."

* * *

Please don't throw rocks on me!  
I now this story is taking an awful turn and I'm a horrible person for making Gajeel cheat on Levy.  
But…. Just wait and…well… yeah I got nothing to say right now.. you'll have to wait and se

….Stupid imagination….

/Approve


End file.
